legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Treasure of Anne Bonny
The Treasure of Anne Bonny is the 40th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. Moat Crossing Before each team was a bridge of floating rings. When Kirk gave the signal, the first player had to scramble across the floating rings to the other side of the moat. Once across, they then had to step off, signaling their partner to do the same. As always, when both players were across, they had to then run over and hit the gong. Steps of Knowledge One of the fiercest pirates who ever sailed the seven seas was Anne Bonny. When she was a teenager, she dressed up like a man and joined the crew of the notorious pirate, Calico Jack. Even though she was a woman, she fought, shot, and dueled better than all of Jack's men. One day, they attacked a merchants ship bound for Boston. Anne was the first aboard. During the battle, she finally met her match a handsome young man who was every bit as brave as Anne. When the pirates finally won Anne spoke to the handsome prisoner who turned out to be a girl named Mary Read. Mary and Anne became good friends and a fearless pirate team in 1700, they were attacked by a British navel ship. Anne and Mary combined their treasures in a chest and threw it overboard just before they were captured. Temple Games "Dig This" (Peanut Shaft) Like most pirates, Anne Bonny would dig a deep hole and bury her treasure. Here, Ron and Nate had to dig up Anne Bonny's treasure. Each player was in a peanut shaft. When Kirk gave the signal, they had to dig deep in the styrofoam packing peanuts for a piece of treasure. With one in hand, they had to climb up the shaft, place the treasure in their bins, jump down, and do the same with the other treasures. The player with the most treasures in his bin in 60 seconds won. Nate beat Ron 4-3, awarding Nate a half pendant of life. Swab the Deck (Bucket Ramp) One thing every sailor has to do sooner or later is swab the deck, and that is just what Kathy and Joanna had to do here. When Kirk gave the signal, they had to climb the ramp on their knees and pull down the first bucket of water. Then, they had to slide back down on the mops and repeat the process. The first player to dump all three buckets and slide back down or the player further along in 60 seconds won. Both players dumped two buckets, but Kathy was further along in 60 seconds, awarding her a half pendant of life. Treasure Overboard (Bungee Soap Line) According to legend, as Anne Bonny and Mary Read were about to be captured, they loaded up their treasure and threw it overboard. Just like the two pirate women, both teams had to load up the treasure from one side to the chest on the other. When Kirk gave the signal, the first player had to grab a treasure, stick it to his helmet, and pull himself toward his partner in the center. At the center, his partner had to grab the treasure from his helmet, slide back, and place the treasure in her chest. Then, the first player had to grab another treasure, and he and his partner had to repeat the process. The team with the most treasures in their chest in 60 seconds won. The Red Jaguars beat the Green Monkeys 5-4, sending the Red Jaguars to Olmec's temple with 1½ pendants. Temple Run This was as frustrating a loss as they come. The frontrunner was quite quick, as they should be. It's a pity that she was taken out of the temple in the Throne Room. Her partner, although he moved at decent speed, was not nearly as fast. This lack of speed did not cause the team any problems, as they got to the artifact with fifty-one seconds remaining. Instead, it was the lack of planning that cost them. After reaching the artifact, the player went up to the Observatory, but then slowly made his way all the way down to the Throne Room. As he was climbing up the ladder to the Cave of Sighs, time was no more. Watch Episode Notes *This is the final episode of Season 1. *In layouts I-IV, the Treasure of Anne Bonny can be seen in the back of The Shrine of the Silver Monkey before it became an artifact. *This was the first episode where Kirk sees and mentions a half-pendant as well as the first episode where a contestant encountered a temple guard after acquiring a half-pendant. *The first and only time a temple guard appears in The Room of the Royal Gongs. *This episode ends the winning streak started in Robin Hood and Marian's Ladder. *This is the second time that a contestant loses the Temple Run due to climbing down the central shaft. The first being The Medal of Sir Edmund Hillary. Coincidentally, both artifacts were placed in the same room. *This is the only losing episode featuring layout 9. Category:Season 1 Category:Team Run Category:Red Jaguars Category:Loss Category:Ran out of time Category:Artifacts Hidden in The Top Corner Category:1 1/2 Pendants Category:Artifact Reached Category:Layout IX Category:Half Pendants in the Bottom of the Shaft Category:Female Going First Category:Hugging Episodes